


Baby Blue

by scottielang



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Desperation, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Two horny boys alone in a field... What could go wrong?
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Baby Blue

Blake watched as Schofield rested against the tree. The sun was just about to set, washing the fields in a golden hue, making their surroundings look like a pretty watercolour painting. Sun beams hit Scho's face, making his locks look blonder, cheeks burnt from laying out in the sun all day. Blake took in all the features of his taller friends face; from the way his freckles looked more prominent in the sun, to the blade of grass he'd had in his mouth fall lazily across his soft looking lips. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just resting his eyes, but he kept watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Calmness. Scho's eyes fluttered open, the blueness looking bright and gorgeous in the sunset's filter. He pulled the blade of grass from his mouth, discarding it and instead busied himself by chewing on his thumbnail.  
"Oh, you're awake", Blake started in a hushed tone, though he was certain they were too far away from the rest to be heard, "Thought you'd died, to be honest."  
Schofield chuckled lightly, pulling a handful of grass out of the ground and threw it at Blake. The sun was setting rapidly, and the pair looked over the field into the distance where the rest of their pals were. They could barely see the fire they'd lit to keep warm, nevermind hear them.  
"What time is it?" Scho asked, his voice deep and sleep filled as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Ahh... About 9?"  
Scho nodded as a response. 

As the hours went on, and the sun continued to set, the air grew less humid, and the boys ended up shoulder to shoulder, just chatting and enjoying each others company. He wouldn't admit it, but Schoe could listen to Blake's pointless little anecdotes all day, his voice soothing him, making him sleepy. He'd never met Blake's mother, brother , or home friends, but Blake had such a way with story telling that he felt he knew them. From the way he included every little detail no matter how irrelevant, the way he went on tangents in the middle of the story, the way he sometimes interrupted himself with laughter. He had a way with words. Boys being boys, and boys not seeing a real life girl in a couple of months, their conversation soon took a sexual turn.  
"So how many girls have you fucked then?"  
Scho internally cringed at the crude question, but truth be told, he had been dreaming about past encounters more recently over the past few days. "About 10, probably. Couldn't tell you their names, though." He laughed, "What about you?"  
"Only about 4 I think." Blake replied, trusting Scho enough to be totally honest with him. "I miss girls", he continued, laughing slightly.  
Scho nodded in agreement, "Fuck, you can say that again... No girls round here, no privacy... Fucking awful..." The pair would be stupid not to feel their surroundings get more tense, the air suddenly feeling hot.  
"W-wev'e got privacy here. Away from everyone else. They can't even hear us." Blake stuttered his words out quietly, nerves getting the better of him. Scho's already sunblushed cheeks got redder, blush flooding his nose and the tips of his ears. He's not stupid, and knew where this was headed. Blake leaned in only slightly, watching as Scho's pupils grew, eyes filling with lust. They flicked from Blake's eyes, to his full soft lips, back to his eyes, before he bit the bullet, and kissed his best friend.  
Neither boy had kissed another boy before, but surprisingly, it came naturally to them. It's like kissing a girl, except for slight facial hair rubbing against one another cheeks. Blake ran his hand through Scho's golden locks, making a mental note of how soft it was, how clean he smelt. Scho was the one who deepened the kiss, tongue running over Blakes teeth, tongue and lips. He kissed passionately, desperately. He kissed Blake to make up for all the months he hadn't kissed him, and for all the times he wished he did. Blake made a slight noise, pulling away, a string of saliva connecting them as they gasped for lost air. For either boy to say he wasn't turned on, would be a lie.  
"Uh, Scho... I..." Blake began, but Scho could see the growing bulge in Blake's trousers, even though he tried to position himself in a way to hide it, and knew what he was going to say.  
"It's okay" Scho interrupted, "It's okay, it's only me. You don’t need to be shy.”  
Blake nodded, wiping saliva off his mouth on the back of his hand, "Yeah. It's only you. So... I mean, do you want to carry on?"  
Scho nodded furiously, at a loss for words. Both the boys were horny, desperate and touch starved. The perfect combination for a quick mess around. The only sound that could be heard was a wet kissing, moaning, and grasshoppers chirping to one and other. Want turned to need, and Blake crawled onto Scho’s lap, his fully erect cock now rubbing up again Scho’s. Both boys whimpered when they felt the sudden friction, and want for more mixed with the excitement of doing something like this caused them to break the kiss, and fumble with their belts on the trousers, aching for something more. Although it was dark, the moonlight let them see each other clearly, they watched each other frantically unzip their trousers, eyes occasionally meeting but flicking away just as quick. Blake made out a small wet patch on the front of his friends boxers, and wanted to lick it, to taste it. Scho reached over, his fingers, much longer and slender than Blake’s, running over Blake’s cock, still trapped in the thin material of his boxers. He’d not been touched by another like this in months, so when he made that noise, a heavenly whimper, Scho knew that this wasn’t going to last much longer. He pulled down Blake’s boxers, letting his aching dripping cock spring free before he pulled his own down too, the heads of their cocks now touching. Blake’s cock was much fatter than Scho’s, the hair dark and messy, but Scho’s was longer, the tip redder, and his hair was lighter, but just as messy. Blake bucked his hips up against Scho’s, causing them both to moan involuntarily at the hot friction. Both their stomachs were tight with the need to climax, but they wanted to savour the moment, the feeling of bliss forever. Their tips and shafts kept rubbing together, each boy letting out a little whine or gasp every so often. Scho pressed his sweaty forehead against Blake’s. They could feel each others hot desperate breaths hitting their cheeks, little moans and grunts escaping too. Their gasps quickened, both close to their release.  
“Blake...” Scho moaned, “I’m close...”  
The sound of his best friend moaning his name sent him over the edge. Blake’s eyelids fluttered closed, brows knotting, before he came, causing Schofield to release too. Hot cum spurted out of their cocks as they gasped each others name. They kept jutting their hips together until every last drop of cum was out, their members slick in the thick substance. As their cocks softened, Blake stayed in his friends lap, taking in his features once more. Baby blue eyes baring into his own, forehead shiny with sweat, lips covered in saliva and red from where he’d been biting it. Awkwardly, he climbed off him as Scho cleaned himself up with a handkerchief and tucked himself back into his trousers.  
“Here...” Scho said, handing him the handkerchief which Blake took, cleaning up the mixture of their rapidly cooling semen. They were still close, sitting side by side in a comfortable silence gazing up at the stars and fireflies dancing around.  
“We should get some sleep... Been a long night.”Blake broke the silence.  
“Blake.” Scho suddenly kissed Blake on the cheek. Short and sweet. “I think we should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> i adore these two plz gimme more requests for them  
> also wrote this on mobile so idk how formatting looks sowwee


End file.
